


because he loves him

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: because i love you - selfmade/nemesis AUs [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Tim likes to stay up way too late playing soloQ, but Oskar doesn't mind. It's just part of their daily routine, like making fun of LS or kissing beneath the streetlights.And, just like everything else about Tim, Oskar loves it.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: because i love you - selfmade/nemesis AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	because he loves him

Oskar loves Tim so very much.

And that is the one and only reason he’s up so late.

Tim loves to play soloQ - he’s adorably dedicated, and he’ll also be the death of Oskar and Jus, who have to look after him like he’s a kitten that has no self-preservation instincts. He would work himself to death if Oskar weren’t watching, which is why Oskar is still awake to make sure Tim goes to bed at a reasonable hour. The fact that Oskar can’t really sleep well without Tim is just a side effect of Tim’s reliance on him.

A sharp-edged nudge to Oskar’s shoulder stirs him from his tired, dazed thoughts. “Last game,” Tim says quietly, even more so than normal thanks to the sleepiness that hangs in the air alongside the night’s silencing aura. He sits next to Oskar on the sofa, so close their thighs press against each other, and Oskar swings an arm up over Tim’s shoulders to hold him with the familiar ease of a long-time boyfriend.

“It better be,” Oskar sleepily grumbles, leaning his head on Tim’s shoulder. “Wanna sleep.”

“It will,” Tim answers with a sweet singsong that makes Oskar nuzzle closer. “Have to talk to Nick, though, so it’ll be a bit longer.”

Oskar groans, but withholds his toxicity for now.

“Shut up and go back to taking your nap,” Tim retorts.

“Why bother? You’ll just run off again and I’ll wake up,” Oskar whines.

“We’ll go home soon,” Tim promises, conjuring up memories and images and warm fuzzy feelings of being with Tim in their little flat in Oskar’s mind.

He snuggles up at Tim’s side, smiling as Tim wraps his arms around himself and leans into Oskar just the same, and the next hour blurs into a haze.

When Oskar wakes up again, he’s slumped over on the sofa, and he blearily wipes the dust from his eyes as he glances at Tim’s computer, glowing with the dim light of a Discord call.

“Yeah, he’s still asleep,” Tim murmurs, soft enough to not wake Oskar up if he weren’t already alert.

Oskar stretches and yawns and stands up.

“We’re good,” Tim continues, probably answering a question that comes in through his headset, “he still waits for me to walk home. I think we’re good.”

He walks over to Tim, making sure to roll his feet so his steps are quieter on the wooden floors.

“Yeah,” Tim giggles with one of his lovestruck, adorable giggles, the kind that let Oskar know he’s being talked about, “he got me Subway today.”

“Nah, but shut up,” Tim whines, right as Oskar pulls one of the earcups of Tim’s headset off his ear and kisses the sensitive spot of skin right under Tim’s ear. Adorably, Tim shrieks and recoils. “Oskar!”

“Mwah,” Oskar says with a teasing grin, “hurry up.”

“You- Oskarrr,” Tim grumbles with a smile, batting Oskar’s hands off of his headset. Still, he takes the headset off and turns up the volume, so they can both hear Nick talk and respond through the mic.

“Sleepy,” Oskar says as his excuse.

Nick just snickers on the other end of the Discord call. “No PDA in my presence, please,” he says with an awkward giggle, “I do not want to see you two making out.”

“Like I’d let Oskar do that,” Tim scoffs, right as Oskar attacks him with kisses on the cheek. He shrieks and flails his hands adorably, and Oskar can’t help but chuckle at how cute Tim is, especially when it’s late at night and they’re both sleepy and alone together.

Almost alone together, at least. Nick pretends to gag at their affection. “I’m leaving the call,” he declares with a laugh, and Tim waves goodbye to him as he leaves them both alone at last.

“Mission accomplished,” Oskar says with a smug smirk.

Tim just shakes his head with that same, sweet, lovable smile, and Oskar grabs his keys and hat. “Ready to go?” Tim asks, putting on a hoodie to stave off the night’s chill.

“Almost,” Oskar drawls. Tim looks up at him with a curious quirk in his brow, which Oskar answers by giving him a quick kiss and popping the hat atop Tim’s fluffy mess of hair. After a quick adjustment, he smiles. “Okay, ready.”

With a little scoff, Tim rolls his eyes, but he lets Oskar hold his hand as they walk anyway.

They pause for a kiss at their favourite stop - a certain streetlight that may or may not have a  _ ♥TL + OB♥ _ graffitied in gold permanent marker on a well-hidden spot. From there, it’s a quick walk the rest of the way home, until they’re kissing in the doorway of their flat and Oskar tugs Tim inside the door so he can be a little more affectionate in private.

“I need to take a shower,” Tim says after a good while has passed of just kissing and running their hands over each other.

Oskar ignores it in favour of leaving kisses all over Tim’s face.

“I need to take a shower,” Tim reiterates, gently taking hold of Oskar’s wrists and moving them away.

Oskar pouts. Tim gives him an unimpressed glance.

“Come on,” he murmurs, “I can tell you’re tired, too. Let’s go.”

But it’s not as though dissuading Oskar’s sleepy affection is any easier in the bathroom. Yes, they have to separate so Oskar can change into his old t-shirt and boxers as pyjamas, but at the same time that’s a very quick process and Oskar is soon back in the bathroom, ostensibly merely to brush his teeth but watching Tim undress is indeed a side benefit. 

Tim is somehow both soft and hard-edged, his sharp bones unrelenting and yet also covered with creamy skin that Oskar loves to leave kisses on to watch each spot blossom pink. He’s cute and beautiful and toxic and shy and snarky and silly and adorable. Oskar loves Tim. He steps closer to his boyfriend, who is nearly naked by now and only waiting on the water to warm up, and Oskar’s hands naturally find their perfect path, running over Tim’s chest and his shoulders and his arms and ribs and waist and hips and ass, holding Tim tight. There doesn’t have to be anything sexual in their moods for Oskar to enjoy touching Tim.

“Mmph… Quit getting handsy, I need to take a shower,” Tim grumbles, but the smile on his face and his lips pressing deep against Oskar’s and the way he leans his entire body against Oskar, letting Oskar’s hands move his own hands to Oskar’s cheeks and his waist against Oskar’s and his whole body in a smooth arc that perfectly matches Oskar all point to how he’s enjoying this, too. When their lips finally part, there’s a residual, love-stricken smile on Tim’s face, and if Tim looks so smitten then Oskar can only imagine how disgustingly in-love he looks right now.

But really, who cares? Tim gives him another kiss for his dopey smile, so it’s worth it.

And then Tim breaks away, unhooking his arms from around Oskar’s neck and decoupling his body from Oskar’s. “I wasn’t kidding,” Tim says, almost sternly, with a hand on his tilted hips.

“Yeah,” Oskar sighs, “I know.” He manages to sneak one last kiss in before Tim gets in the shower. As he brushes his teeth, he periodically looks back to check on Tim. Well, partially to make sure he’s safe, but if Oskar gets to see a little bit more of that lithe, small body and pretty, milky skin, then he certainly won’t complain.

“Quit staring at me,” Tim says without skipping a beat.

In answer, Oskar nudges the shower curtain back just enough to stick his head through and kiss Tim. As per usual, Oskar doesn’t think before he goes for the kiss, too caught up in their rhythm of affection to realise there’s still water pouring down and Tim is just as surprised by the kiss as Oskar is by the sprinkle on the back of his head. Still, he just giggles. Kissing Tim is great.

“Now you’re all wet. Idiot,” Tim says. He shakes his head, but there’s a sweet little smile on his face. Tim even dries his hair for him, an excellent reward for being a smitten dumbass. Why didn’t Oskar think of this before? It’s a win-win situation!

At that point, though, Oskar’s sleepiness kicks in. Late-night exercise only weakens it so much, and somehow, the need for sleep always returns. As Tim dries his own hair, still needing Oskar’s help with the blowdryer, Oskar yawns, though his fingers keep carding through Tim’s soft hair as he blowdries it, loving how the light strands cling to him when wet and slowly loosen their grip until they form a fluffy mess, so nice to touch and kiss and feel.

It’s like a cloud, like cotton, like a sheep’s thickest, softest wool or the most velvety fur on a dog’s floppy ears. Tim’s hair is irresistable like this.

Oskar would bury his face in it if Tim would let him, but no, Tim sends him to their bedroom instead and follows with a towel wrapped around his waist, shivering in the cool night air until he’s in the safety of their bedroom and hurriedly dresses.

“You know I bought you pyjamas for a reason,” Oskar grumbles sleepily when Tim lies down next to him in a shirt so smooth and sleek that it could only be one of their jerseys.

“Oh,” Tim says dumbly, adorably. “And?”

“Go put them onnn,” Oskar whines, “I’m not cuddling you if you’re wearing a jersey.”

Softly, Tim sighs, a noise Oskar loves, and he rolls out of bed. Despite what Oskar might say, he does miss his boyfriend’s warmth on the bed beside him, but it’s worth it to see Tim in the oversized pyjamas Oskar had originally bought for himself and quickly resigned to Tim. “What are you staring at?” Tim grumbles, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

“You’re fucking cute,” says Oskar, plain and simple - it’s the truth. The soft white t-shirt hangs loose on Tim’s thin shoulders, cloaking him in so much fabric that he looks even tinier in comparison, and the pyjama pants are so long, they hang over the tips of his toes. He’s so fucking cute.

As he typically does whenever complimented, Tim blushes and rolls his eyes. “So are you, but I’m not staring,” he retorts.

In the end, Oskar just laughs. Teasing Tim is so much fun, but making out and cuddling and squeezing Tim’s ass just a little, enough to make him squeak and swat Oskar’s hand, is much more engaging and hands-on. “Shut up, gimme kiss,” Oskar says, already laying a trap to snare Tim as soon as he leans down.

“Mwah,” Tim says blandly, only turning to Oskar for a second to give him an air-kiss before turning back to watch something on his phone.

“Real kiss,” Oskar demands with his grabby hands still in the air.

Tim sighs and obligingly leans over, steadying himself with an arm on Oskar’s chest that Oskar happily holds onto. Their kiss starts sweet, full of Tim’s smile and Oskar’s contented sighs and quickly turns deeper, fuller, so much better that Oskar almost moans - but not quite! - into Tim’s mouth, answered with the sultriest giggle Oskar has ever heard from Tim.

“Happy?” Oskar teases.

“Of course,” answers Tim, with a sincere light in his eyes that makes Oskar’s heart skip several beats.

At the lack of response, Tim giggles and lets his head drop onto Oskar’s chest, pressing his face into Oskar’s collarbones and sighing with a content, almost cat-like hum. He hugs Oskar quickly, with a squeeze Oskar doesn’t even have time to react to.

As his retaliation for the unreturnable hug, Oskar kisses Tim again, with even more deep love and passion, and Tim of course returns it.

They make out until Oskar’s eyelids droop with sleepiness, and then make out some more. Tim’s lips are addictive - always sweet from some sort of dessert, soft and sometimes a bit bruised or chapped, slotting perfectly next to Oskar’s own, with a rhythm Oskar knows intimately because he helped build it - and Oskar is hooked. He doesn’t think he could ever stop kissing Tim.

“Go,” Tim says in a gap between two kisses, “to- sleep- Oskar-”

“Don’t wanna,” Oskar answers breathlessly, even though the night is at the brink of overwhelming him. He kisses Tim again, greedily, needy for more.

Gently, Tim holds his face still, and Oskar pouts. “Sleep, Oski,” Tim murmurs with one last kiss. Throughout their makeout, the two of them had sat up in their bed, so now Tim lays them down again, resting his head on Oskar’s shoulder and hugging him lightly as Oskar squeezes him tight.

“Love you, Neme. Goodnight,” Oskar mumbles, fighting to keep his eyes open because if they slip shut he knows he’ll fall asleep immediately.

“Love you too. ‘Night,” Tim answers.

He kisses each of Oskar’s eyelids, and Oskar drops into dreams of Tim and how sweet his smile and how lovable his laughter and how perfect his kisses are.

**Author's Note:**

> only the fem!selfmade/fem!nemesis left to go 👀  
> i hope you liked this one, too!
> 
> and check out [this google doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qd6l89vHBcsfqecW3Bbo6UoYFS3L59I1iE3l-Qn69YI/edit?usp=drivesdk), for updates on my fics that are coming out soon and/or being worked on!


End file.
